Fluid pressure actuated grippers are widely employed and typically take the form of a pneumatic or hydraulic differential motor whose cylinder is fixedly mounted to a transfer device. At the forward or rod end of the cylinder housing, a gripper jaw mounting structure is fixedly mounted on the cylinder to pivotally support a pair of opposed gripper jaws which are coupled to the piston rod of the motor by a linkage so arranged that upon movement of the piston in one direction the jaws are pivoted to an open position and upon movement of the piston in the opposite direction the jaws are driven to a closed workpiece gripping position.
In typical operation, the gripper jaws will be closed upon a workpiece near the edge of the workpiece and the gripper will be advanced to position the gripped workpiece in operative relationship with a work station. The gripper will then be opened to release the workpiece and the transfer device will retract the gripper from the work station while the work operation is performed. At the conclusion of the work operation, the gripper will then advance back into the work station and the jaws will again close upon the workpiece and carry it away from the work station. Opening and closing the gripper jaws thus takes place when the gripper is in its closest proximity to tooling at the work station.
There are basically two types of linkage arrangements used in fluid pressure actuated grippers to connect the gripper jaws to the piston rods and effect movement of the gripper jaws. These are pivotable link arrangements and pivotal cam arrangements. An example of a pivotal link arrangement can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,568 to Blatt which discloses pivotal links 36 and 40 that cooperate with gripper jaws 12A and 12B as shown in FIG. 3.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,187 to Blatt et al. discloses a pivotal cam arrangement in which jaw plates 45 and 47 are pivoted by the cooperation of cam slots 61 provided in the jaw plates and a pivot pin 37 (and rollers 39) attached to the piston rod.
Fluid pressure actuated grippers are generally designed for use with particular workpieces to be transferred and with specific work stations. For example, some workpieces and/or work stations may require wider or narrower gripper jaws, different types of gripper jaws, gripper jaws that open at different angles, different clearance requirements, etc. Some work stations may provide restricted access clearance and thus impose limits on the degree to which gripper jaws open. Because of the wide variety of design or performance options required of grippers, manufacturing facilities which utilize fluid actuated grippers typically have numerous sets of grippers which are designed to transport different workpieces between specific work stations. The requirement of stocking multiple sets of grippers adds to the manufacturer's costs.
The present invention is directed to adjustable stoppers and mounting assemblies for fluid pressure actuated grippers which allow more versatility for using the grippers with different workpieces and work stations.